Chemotherapy is presently used to either control or erradicate cancer in combination with surgical procedures. The clinical effects may be beneficial in one sense, yet dilatorious for the healing of bone grafts which are used to replace those segments which were removed in the cancer operation. To determine whether chemotherapy affects bone graft repair and incorporation, this investigation extends a quantative experimental model designed to analyze the biologic and physical aspects of repairing canine, segmental, fibular cortical bone transplants. Adriamycin and methotrexate will be used in this experimental investigation to determine the effects on physiologic remodeling and bone graft incorporation. The transplant repair processes will be quantitated by continuous tetracycline labeling, micro radiography, radiography and torsional loading to failure.